


Too Far Gone

by addledwalrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Break Up, Chatting & Messaging, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Game of Thrones References, Getting Together, Love, Manipulation, Modern Era, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: Jared reunites with his ex-girlfriend and gets lost in some escapist fantasies.





	

_Jared strode warily through abandoned streets for hours, only stopping when his clothes were soaked in sweat and the stench of decomposing flesh proved nauseating in the summer heat._

_A loud snarl from nearby awoke his survival instincts and he drew a pistol, ready to shoot in case he was attacked._

_Several seconds passed before the rotting figure of what might have once been an attractive blonde became visible among the park trees._

_Jared slipped his finger over the trigger and gritted his tree, only to realize upon closer observation that the undead woman was none other than his former girlfriend Brittany._

_Her growls grew more aggressive as she approached and with a deep breath, Jared forced himself to accept that the girl he once loved was long gone._

_A deafening shot rung out as he fired a bullet directly between her eyes and she collapsed, spilling brain matter and skull fragments everywhere upon hitting the ground._

_"Whew..." Jared sighed out loud once the deed was done. He glanced quickly down at the pair of discolored but shapely legs that used to wrap around him at night, before hurrying off to avoid the inevitable horde that were always drawn to loud noises._

* * *

Jared opened his eyes lazily and rolled over to gaze at the girl lying by his side, her soft pale skin almost begging to be touched again.

He considered making another move on her, but he was forced to put the notion to rest when she woke up with a frown.

"Well, it's been a great night, as always..." She muttered while rising to get dressed and filling him with disappointment that it was over already. "...but I have to go to work...and I guess you do as well."

She left his apartment even more unceremoniously than the last time and he resigned himself to checking messages while eating breakfast alone.

He returned home one night a few weeks later, after another long day at the software company and examined his phone again.

A single voice message from Brittany was listed and he played it to learn that she planned on visiting again the following night.

He placed the device down once he'd heard all the necessary information, before recalling how his friends often claimed it was pathetic let a woman toy with him in such a way.

While it was likely true that he was just being used, Jared still couldn't help but feel at the end of each day that there had to be a good reason as to why Brittany always came to him instead of some other guy.

And so, he chose to ignore all advice just one more time before he would try to set things straight.

* * *

_"You look wonderful tonight, darling..."_

_"As do you, my dear husband..." The golden haired maiden replied softly as she sat down at what appeared to be a medieval banquet in a large dimly lit hall._

_It was only when an old man began to give an ominous speech that Jared sensed something was amiss._

_"Brittany, this might sound crazy, but I think we're at the Red Wedding..."_

_"What?" She asked in a hush tone, turning to stare at him in shock._

_"You know the Game of Thrones episode? If we don't get out of here, we'll-"_

_A loud slap echoed around the room and before the couple could even attempt to escape, several arrows pierced through their bodies, killing them right where they sat._

* * *

"Listen, you can't let this girl take advantage of you forever. I should know, because I used to be one of them too."

"Yeah, I know that..." Jared insisted, tired of hearing his sister's harsh advice and being aware of where she was heading.

"Mom's worried about you too. If this keeps up, you'll never find the person of your dreams..."

"Seriously?" He stubbornly replied, irritated that nobody seemed to understand what it was like for him. "It's not like you're in a decent relationship either. Where's your Mr Right?"

"Well, being single's better than being someone's fuck buddy..." She defended herself calmly.

* * *

_A lecherous smile spread across Jared's face as he watched his nubile secretary pass by holding a stack of files. Only one thing entered his mind and he placed legs up against the desk to look relaxed, before calling her name._

_"Say, how about we have a rendezvous after work? No one has to know but us."_

_"Oh, you're one naughty man..." The blonde said teasingly, turning around and tucking loose strands of hair back into her beehive while approaching him._

_She carefully sat down on the corner of his desk so that they could exchange addresses, before standing up and allowing him a glimpse of what was underneath her short skirt._

* * *

"Come on in. Make yourself comfortable."

Jared watched as she roamed around the kitchen, waiting anxiously for the moment she would start glancing towards the bedroom, but the signs never arrived.

Instead, she sank down into the chair beside him and raised her head to reveal that she was trying to fight back tears.

"I...I just really need someone to talk to right now..."

Jared felt her hand press against his own as she began recounting the recent passing of her grandmother and how she was afraid of looking weak in front of her parents.

The night wore on and she ended up resting her head against his shoulder, an act that convinced Jared he was a vital part of her life and she'd be much less without him.

* * *

They awoke the next morning to find that they were both still seated at the table and Brittany stood up with a gasp, before muttering incoherently about how she had work to go to.

He let her use his bathroom for the sake of convenience and she emerged fifteen minutes later, a little less tidy than usual but otherwise still presentable.

"See you tonight..." She hurriedly whispered while heading for the door, leaving him to wonder exactly what she meant by those words.


End file.
